During a pop concert a crowd of people may gather in a stadium, park or other location. To entertain themselves the people may, for instance, collectively perform a wave. To that end, successive groups of people may briefly standup and/or raise their arms, and, immediately upon stretching to full height, return to their original, typically seated positions.